the_abbafandomcom-20200213-history
Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again
Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again 'is an upcoming film, directed by Ol Parker and featuring Meryl Streep and Lily James, to be released on July 20th, 2018. It is the prequel to the hugely popular ABBA-based film Mamma Mia!, released ten years (almost to the day) after it. *'WARNING! POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD!* Plot? NB: this information is found through the trailers, as very little has been confirmed as to the entire plot. Sophie, played by Amanda Seyfried, is pregnant, and tells her boyfriend/husband Sky (Dominic Cooper) that she does not feel that she can do it on her own, but that she feels so close to her mother Donna (Meryl Streep) as she is in exactly the same place that she was, years previously. She hosts a party, which is gatecrashed by her grandmother, Ruby Sheridan (Cher), dubbed the "wicked witch of the west" by Rosie on the way to the hotel. Sophie tells her three fathers - Harry, Bill and Sam, the latter of whom is now married to Donna - of her pregnancy. During the party, she reveals that the matter should remain private - until Harry confesses that he has told "many, many people". Sophie also reveals her fears to Rosie (Julie Walters) and Tanya (Christine Baranski). Rosie calls Donna "the bravest person we've ever met" and they tell Sophie how she did it, all on her own. Young Donna (Lily James) vows in 1979 to make the best of her life and make some memories. She meets three men individually - Harry (Hugh Skinner), Sam (Jeremy Irvine) and Bill (Josh Dylan) - although her relationships with the three of them do not last. She finds Kalokairi, a Greek island of which it is said that "if you sailed on from there, you'd fall off the edge of the world). Young Rosie (Alexa Davies) and young Tanya (Jessica Keenan-Wynn) are very supportive, and together they form The Dynamos. In the midst of this, young Donna gives birth to Sophie and is disowned by her mother, Ruby. Cast Meryl Streep as Donna Sheridan Lily James as Young Donna Julie Walters as Rosie Mulligan Alexa Davies as Young Rosie Christine Baranski as Tanya Chesham-Leigh Jessica Keenan-Wynn as Young Tanya Pierce Brosnan as Sam Carmichael Jeremy Irvine as Young Sam Colin Firth as Harry Bright Hugh Skinner as Young Harry Stellan Skarsgard as Bill Anderson Josh Dylan as Young Bill Amanda Seyfried as Sophie Sheridan Dominic Cooper as Sky Cher as Ruby Sheridan Featured Songs The following songs have been confirmed to be featured in the film: When I Kissed The Teacher, Waterloo, Dancing Queen, Angeleyes, Thank You For The Music, Kisses of Fire, I Have A Dream, Fernando, My Love, My Life, Why Did It Have To Be Me?, Andante, Andante, The Name of The Game, One Of Us, SOS, Mamma Mia, I've Been Waiting For You, Super Trouper, Hole In Your Soul, Knowing Me, Knowing You. The following songs have been recorded and have been scrapped or used as background music: I Wonder (Departure), The Way Old Friends Do, Summer Night City, As Good As New, On and On and On, If It Wasn't For The Nights, Head Over Heels, Like an Angel Passing Through My Room. Plot Holes? The following plot holes have been identified by fans: * Ruby Sheridan - it is strongly implied in the first movie that Donna's mother is dead, yet she is alive and featured in this movie. * Harry, Bill and Sam - in Donna's diary, she has recorded the summer of 1979 as meeting Harry last, but in this movie, she meets him first. * Is Donna dead? - Donna is not seen at all in the trailer, and Rosie appears to tell Sophie that "your mother was the bravest person we've ever met". However, in a trailer trivia on the film's official Instagram page, this line is quoted as being "your mother ''is ''the bravest person we've ever met". A chair with Meryl's name on it has also been spotted in pictures of the cast. * Who knows who? - in the first movie, Tanya and Rosie don't appear to know any of Donna's ex-boyfriends, but in this movie they are aware of them (and meet them).